Dream Guy
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: Since they were younger, Natsu vowed to himself to become the dream guy Lucy always wanted. Growing up, Natsu seen the task was harder than he first imagined. Now seniors in high school, Natsu knew he wouldn't ever be Lucy's dream guy… or so he thought.


"Hey Natsu! A shooting star make a wish!" A blonde around the age of six said to her pink haired companion laying right beside her.

Natsu looked up into the sky, and there was indeed a star looking like it was falling out of the night sky. Closing his eyes, and making a wish he turned his head over to the blonde.

"What'd you wish for Lucy?"

"I can't tell you!" She shouted. "Then my wish won't come true!"

"Oh come on Lucy please?" He begged. Seeing her sigh, Natsu knew he had won and a victorious grin took over his lips.

"I wished for my dream boy to come to me one day."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her wish. "You wasted your one wish on a dumb boy?"

"Not just any boy! My dream boy!" Her voice growing louder with each word. Lucy's anger sizzled down as she plopped back down in the grass, gazing at the midnight sky. "He's gonna be tall and handsome! Big muscles, pretty hair, rich, funny, and he has to love dogs!"

Natsu chuckled at the young blondes wish. "Sounds like you're dreaming Lucy."

"I know, thats why they call it a dream guy Natsu." Lucy stood up, dusting off the pretty blue dress she was wearing. "It sure would be nice if he was real though."

Natsu stood up after Lucy. "Guess its time to go?"

"Yeah idiot we have school tomorrow."

"I can't wait to be done with school though."

"Natsu were only in the first grade, we still have awhile." She explained with a laugh. She took his hand, starting to lead him off in the direction back home.

Natsu's face slightly reddened at the contact of her hand holding his, but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He really didn't have a wish until now.

 _And his wish was to become Lucy's dream boy._

* * *

"Man, I'm so dead." Gray groaned, walking next to Natsu who grunted in agreement.

"You can say that again Ice Princess. Which I really wish you were, I need ice to cool me down." Natsu said, wiping a bead of sweat that trailed down his forehead. "And we didn't even lift today, I guess I gotta do it when I get home."

Gray snapped his head to his best friend, looking at him as if he had gone mad. "We just got done with a two hour conditioning practice and you want to go home and lift?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Excuse me if I like to workout princess."

Gray's crazy look turned into a menacing smirk which Natsu did not like adorning the ink haired male's face.

"What do you think you're-"

"You only like to workout because Lucy likes guys with muscles."

Natsu's face turned a dark shade of red. He tried to cover his face to hide the blush, but he already knew Gray had already seen it. "That's not the only reason why I lift."

"Yes it is."

"Shut up Eskimo."

"Natsu, we are Freshman in high school and you work out so much to impress Lucy you have bigger muscles than some of the Seniors on the team." Natsu grinned at Gray's compliment.

"Maybe that's why I'm a Varsity starter."

"You definitely earned it with all that hard work man." Gray snickered, before walking up the driveway to his home. "Even if it was mostly for Lucy."

Natsu decided to ignore his best friends comment and walk a few blocks over to his own home. Grabbing his key, he unlocked the entrance seeing the kitchen light on.

"Igneel? You home?" He called out to his foster father. He heard a grumbling sound from the kitchen. Upon entering, Natsu seen his adoptive father with a cookie in his mouth. Natsu's eyes twitched. "Did you bake those?" He asked, pointing to the tray of cookies on the counter.

Igneel scoffed. "Please boy, if I baked we would have to go find a new place to live because I would've set this whole place on fire." He paused between his words taking a final bite of his cookie. "Lucy stopped by and gave them to me. Well, us I guess." He explained, taking another cookie.

"Alright! Lucy's grub is the best!" Natsu dashed over to the soccer ball cookies and took a bite, moaning at the sweet flavor enveloping his mouth. "Did she have a reason to bring these over?"

"Nope. She just brought them over from the kindness of her heart." He praised, finishing his umpteenth cookie. "I'm telling you Natsu, she's a good one. You gotta nab her while you still got the chance."

Natsu swallowed his cookie before answering. "You know I'm working on it Igneel."

"Yes, but you're trying to turn yourself into the dream guy Lucy thought of when she was six years old. Natsu, that was eight years ago."

"I know, and eight years later I'm tall, I got the muscular body, I love dogs and I already make her laugh until she cries. I say I'm making great progress." He commented before taking another desert and walking away to his lifting bench in the garage.

"Natsu, Lucy doesn't care if you're exactly like her six year old dream guy!" Igneel's voice fell on deaf ears as he heard the door to garage shut. Igneel side before taking the whole tray of cookies to the living room to munch on. "She told me she wanted you and all your flaws, idiot."

Once in the garage, Natsu dusted the crumbs of the cookie off his hands and onto his athletic shorts. He pulled the shirt from over his head, revealing the nice six pack of abs he had worked his ass off to get over the past few years. He walked over to the radio, turning on the usual station he listened to while lifting.

He walked over to his laptop he had left out here the previous night, powering it up and going straight to his saved pictures. He pulled up his favorite picture of his beautiful best friend. It was during the summer of last year when him and her decided to go on a spontaneous hiking trip at a nearby trail. Lucy had decided that she needed a break due to her aching legs, so the two had taken a rest on the large rocks provided at the resting areas.

Natsu had been taking pictures of the whole trip, but realized he hadn't taken any of Lucy. With a mischievous smirk on his face, he aimed the camera towards her. Lucy noticed how he had pointed the camera at her and instead of yelling at him like she usually did, she began to laugh. She jokingly asked him if he knew how to work a camera, and he showed her by taking a picture of her. Natsu remembered looking at the picture for the first time after he had taken it, remembering he had never seen anything as beautiful before in his life.

She was sitting on the rock, one leg tucked in to her chest while her other leg hung freely off it. The long pigtails she wore that day reached to her lower back while strands of her golden hair framed her face. What really got Natsu was the expression she wore. Her eyes were closed, mouth smiling like she was truly happy. One of her arms were up at the camera jokingly trying to block it while the other hugged the leg closer to her chest.

Natsu had known he'd been in love with Lucy long before that moment, but just seeing her happy like that made him fall in love with her all over again.

Even about a year later, seeing the picture he had taken of her made his stomach fill with butterflies at the overwhelming situation of love he felt. With her picture pulled up on the screen, Natsu walked over to his workout bench and began to lift the heavy weights, knowing and seeing what his goal was.

* * *

"Can you already believe that proms right around the corner?" Lucy said to Natsu as he grabbed his bag from his locker ready to go home. Practice was cancelled due to the weather, which he was grateful for because on days he didn't have practice he got to walk Lucy home… even if she was out of the way of his house.

"Nope, and when prom gets here then it'll be graduation before we know it." He stated with a grin, shutting his locker and turning around.

Lucy groaned. "Don't remind me. I still have to go get my honor cords from the office. Natsu, can you believe that we're graduating?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at her frantic state. "Yes I can Luce, and I can't wait to get out of this hellhole." He proclaimed, opening up his large umbrella so they could stand under to protect themselves from the rain.

Lucy giggled, huddling extra close to her best friend for the natural heat he gave off. "Yeah, I still remember when we were in first grade just stargazing."

Natsu didn't fail to notice how close she was to him. Taking his chances, he decided to take a step closer to her so that their shoulders were brushing against each other. "Yeah, those were the days."

"I remember how you told me you already couldn't wait to graduate when you were six. Did you really hate school that much that early Natsu?"

"Hell yeah I did! I don't like waking up early."

"Oh? Well, what about all those times I called you at eight in the morning on the weekends because I was cramping and you rushed over just to give me chocolate because you knew it made me feel better?"

Natsu felt his cheeks flame up at her story, knowing it was the truth. "Thats different! I went to sleep afterwards…"

"So not true!" Lucy shouted. "We played Mario Kart on my Wii because you knew it was my favorite game!" Lucy lips grew into a soft smile, grabbing the male's arm in her own earning a surprised gasp from him. "And you always let me win."

Natsu remained silent, not wanting to say another word afraid his scarf would fall from his face revealing his now flush cheeks due to her story and the feeling of her arm interlaced with his.

"Say Natsu, can I just go over to your place? Its not like my dads gonna be home anyway."

"As if you even have to ask." He replied, going on the path that lead to his home. After walking in ten minutes of silence, the duo finally arrived at Natsu's house. Unlocking the door, Natsu let Lucy go in first before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Igneel! Are you home?!" Natsu called throughout the house, not receiving a reply.

"I didn't see his cop car in your driveway." Lucy plopped on the couch, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on.

Natsu chuckled at her actions. "What, do you run the house now or something?"

"I might as well. I do basically live here." Lucy commented and Natsu couldn't help but know she was telling the truth. Natsu sat next to Lucy, a little closer than he usually did. He think she didn't seem to notice or care since she didn't voice a complaint.

A commercial about prom dress sales came on, making the blonde next to him squeal with excitement. "I so can't wait to go dress shopping with Levy and Erza. Thats going to be so much fun!"

"Don't you need a date to go to prom?"

Lucy scoffed. "Of course not! It'd be nice if you have one, but it's not a necessity." Lucy sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Levy's going with Gajeel and Erza's going with Jellal so I'm that one friend."

"I'll be absolutely shocked if someone doesn't ask you." Natsu said truthfully, making Lucy look to him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course, any guy would be lucky to go with you."

"Maybe my 'dream guy' will finally show his face and ask me." She stated jokingly, but felt Natsu tense slightly next to her. She turned towards him and noticed he wasn't the happy Natsu he was just seconds prior.

"Natsu-"

"I'm going to my room." He abruptly stood up and walked out, not saying another words towards Lucy.

Once he got to his room, he roughly opened the door and slammed it shut. He gripped his hair, growling as he face planted into his unmade bed.

He felt like he wanted to cry, Natsu, captain of the football and soccer team felt like crying over a _girl._ Well, not over Lucy… because he felt like he _failed_ Lucy.

Ever since she told him about her dream guy when they were six, he always strived to become him. Become the person Lucy wanted to date, because she deserved it. Lucy was hardworking student, making it in the top ten percent of their class. She got a full ride scholarship because of her academic grades and she's going to to finally get the chance to live her own life. All her dreams were coming true… except her dream guy.

Because he failed her.

He was startled by a knock and a sweet voice at the door. "Natsu? Can I come in?"

He didn't bother replying, he knew she was going to come in here anyways. He didn't bother looking at her, but knew she made it over to him when he felt his bed shift next to him. He kept a moan in as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Hey Natsu, whats wrong?"

He turned his head the opposite direction as her. "Nothing."

Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but there was no way she was giving up. "Something is obviously wrong, and Natsu you know me. I will pry into you until you tell me… so might as well spit it out now."

Natsu sighed in defeat, knowing she was right… and an angry Lucy wasn't something to be messed with,

"All your dreams are coming true." After the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Her tempered flared, face scrunching up. "You're pissed cause my hardwork and dedication to school is making me dreams come true?"

Natsu sat up, waving his hands to try to console her. "No, no Lucy that came out wrong." He sighed, looking to his lap. "All your dreams are coming true… except one."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, confusion evident on her face. "Oh? And what dream is that?"

"Your dream guy."

Lucy's mouth fell open after those three words left his mouth. She was about to retort, but Natsu began to talk again.

"I've been working for 12 years to better myself, to become the man you want and deserve. I've gotten majority of the traits, but not quite all of them." He hung his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Lucy…"

There was an awkward silence between the two. After a few moments, a smile appeared of Lucy's lips.

"Idiot." She flung her hands around the teens shoulders, earning a surprised cry from him.

"L-Lucy?"

"You're such an idiot Natsu." She pulled away from the embrace, cupping his tanned cheeks with her small hands. "Can't you see you are my dream guy?"

"I-I am?" He stuttered out in disbelief. "B-But-"

"Natsu, I said all those things when I was in the first grade. My views are obviously going to change 12 years later." Tears of gratitude ran down her cheeks. "My new definition of my dream guy is tall, tanned, handsome, athletic, has pink hair, is willing to do anything for me… most importantly be my best friend." She began to rub her thumbs comfortingly on her cheeks.

"You're my dream guy Natsu. Seriously, what other guy would dedicate 12 years of his life to try to make sure he had the traits of the man I wanted to be with when I was 6." She put emphasis on the last part of her sentence.

Feeling a little daring, Natsu gripped her hips with his hands, pulling her on his lap. His onyx eyes gazing into her chocolate brown ones.

"So," He said rather awkwardly. "Since you already know you're my dream girl because of Igneel's big mouth, can I kiss you? Or do I have to wait another 12 years for that too?"

Not even a moment later Lucy smashed her lips onto his, earning a surprise gasp from him. Soon after he regained his composure, he returned the kiss. Even if he didn't want to end their lip lock, there were more important things to discuss. He pulled back, chuckling seeing her pouting expression.

"Looks like you found a prom date after all." He smoothly stated, rubbing circled in the small of her back. She offered him a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?"

"Oh you know, just your dream guy that loves you more than life itself." Even though Lucy knew that Natsu had loved her, it still warmed her heart to hear him say that. She leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Well, it sure does sound like I have a prom date." She gave him another kiss. "I love you too." She murmured on his lips, before the lip and tongue wrestling began once again.


End file.
